User blog:TFBO/SAO HR Ver 3.00 DLC Patch Notes
«Ver 3.00»【2017.04.03】 Ver.3.00 update informationPayment download content of PlayStation® 4 / PlayStation® Vita "Sword Art Online - Hollow Realization -" With the implementation of Chapter 1, "Exploring the Phantom", we plan to update with the following content We are. The update data Ver. 3.00 applies the elements added only to those who have purchased the paid download content "season pass" season pass purchaser, paid download content "Chapter 1: Explorer of Illusory Mists", and the update is applied There are elements to be added just by doing. Paid Download Contents "Shrine Maiden " Season Pass Buyer, Pay Download Content "Chapter 1: Explorer of Illusory Mists" Only purchasers add additional elements additional elements 1. System related ● Add a new main scenario ● Add skill fusionQuest is generated by talking to "Argo" by organizing a PT with two partners. You can earn higher role skills by clearing. All NPCs can accept orders. ● Addition of heroine questHeroine quest of "Asuna" "Silica" "Risubet" "Premier" is added. When you clear it, the target heroine will master the top skills. ● Implementation of "Enigma Order" By achieving the specified conditions, you can earn 'Sacred treasure' or 'sword skill' etc. ● Implementation of "VISUALIZE ATTIRE" (Appearance change system)A new NPC "false tailor" will appear on the shopping street, paying Col (game currency) will allow you to change only the appearance without changing the performance of the equipment. ● 10 new weapons "Sacred treasure" added · One-handed sword: Sacred treasure sword: Sacred trellis accelerator Nova · Sword sword: sacred apostol locus · dagger: sacred treasure enlow loaves · one handed cune: sacred treasure Gaia shaker · katana: sacred treasure pine clan · two handed sword: sacred treasure valhara kon Quest · Both hands: Sacred treasure Rivai Albain · Spear: Sacred Lumina Cleaver · Shield: Sacred Exod Orderin ● 10 new sword skills "Cross-action sword skill" added · One-handed sword: Asylum · Strizer · Small sword: Shine · Star riser · Sword sword: Stardust · Requiem · Dagger: Sturt · Transgend · One handed club : Planet · Blazer · Katana: Raikage Shinto · Two handed sword: Glorious · Eku streamer (Assuming this is Scimitar) , both hatchet: Tsuvorufu-the-Inferno · spear: impulse regulator · dual wield: Ickx Tachyon Yunibeshon ● Release the level cap to 100 ● Added new raid game "Hao Legia · The Kobold Deep Leasers" 2. Stage related ● New stage "Volcanoa former volcanic fortress" added 【Other detailed update information】 · Each skill can be individually set for each weapon type. · Adjusted the inactivity time by 'freezing'. · Added shield evolution route. - Party guard was added. · To end dates with good results Added a specification to which buffing effect is given. · You will be able to hear the advice of date mode with the bell of the observation deck. · Playing PvP rank battle, PvP free battle every constant playing time, you will be able to acquire "Ultana gold coins" after settling. · Newly added NPC "Suspicious blacksmith" will be able to see the evolutionary weapons route and recipe. · We added a tutorial on "Sword skill connect". · You will be able to practice sword skill connect from transition stones for marble plays. · Special effect 【Confusion】 Debuff was added. - We added a green treasure box. · Equipment check function of communication player has been added. All users want to add additional elements · The obtained Rank Buff will not be lost due to Rank decrease. · If you win with PvP free battle, you will get + 1 to Rank. · PvP rank battle so that when the rank increases, even if the opponent's rank is low, it is increased by more than a certain value. Also, when Rank decreases, even if the opponent's rank is low, it will not decrease by more than a certain value. · Game Version will be updated with the communication version. Matching is possible only for those on the same version. · Game will update the version of save data. You can not load with data before Game Version 3.00. ※ The update content may change. Details About Enigma Order: Design Drawings of everything to do with Enigma Order. Complete the tasks presented and get new weapons "Sacred Treasures" and "Sword Skills" There is a task called "audial" in the tree, and you can earn rewards by doing this in order. In order to achieve one "audial" it is necessary to achieve a trial and a catalyst (element). ① Audial: Trial An example: · Generate specific cumulative damage a specified number of times. Avoid attacks from enemies by the specified number in just steps. etc ②Ordial: Catalyst (element collection) You can collect elements by subjugating NM (named monster) with special icon and checking sampling points occurring in the field! Category:Blog posts